Questions for The Akatsuki Members!
by Broken Valentine
Summary: Ask any question to the Akatsuki members in the explanation. Note: Major OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

AK: Hi! This is my fourth story. I have writers block for my other story.

Okay, the details basiclly are to send me a review and tell me the question.

I'll put ot up on the next chapter after I see a good amount of questions.

Here are the people you can ask a question to:

Itachi

Kisame

Sasori

Deidara

Me (I'm in the Akatsuki too!)

Zestu

Tobi

The Unnamed Member

The Leader

So yeah, review and your question shall be posted in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AK: I'm back! And I think it's time for an update. I'm soooo sorry! I forgot to add four people! Hidan, Kakuzu, Kai,(Keashi's little sister) and Yuki.(She's on my profile and my new OC) Okay, I don't own Naruto and here it goes! Their ANSWERS are in **BOLD.**

* * *

AkatsukiAddict: Itachi - do you know your gay? Kisame -are you in love with itachi? and why the heck are you half-shark? are you some kind of mutant? Sasori - why'd you make yourself into a friggin' puppet? Deidara - you are cool. xD Me - how do you look like, and what are you abilities? and please, PLEASE don't make yourself into a friggin Mary-sue. a mary-sue meaning making yourself into a PERFECT person and having everyone in the akatsuki love you. Zestu - yay! you're half plant! Tobi - are you mentally challenged? 

**Itachi: I'm not gay, Kisame: No way on God's creation am I in love with Itachi-san! I'm not even going to answer you other 2 questions. Sasori: Protection, Deidara: Thanks :3, Me: Oh God no! I'm not a Mary Sue person! There are only three people in the Akatsuki that love me! Go read my profile for more info, Zestu: ..., Tobi: What the fuck?! Hell no!**

chibi-kaiyaska: Sasori - what's it like being dead? Zestu - do you prefer the taste of adult humans or baby humans? Leader - how do I apply for a job at the Akatsuki? Itachi - how do you deal with your hordes of fans? Hidan - how did you become immortal? Kakuzu - how tall are you?

**Sasori: Well, it's just weird, Zestu: Adults, Leader: Let me see you abilities, Itachi: Mangekyo Sharingan, Hidan: ...Why? Kakuzu: 6' 11''**

Reviewer: Leader - why are you so shadowy looking? Sasori - Why do you wear that armor-suit-thing , It would seem much easier to move around without it?

**Leader: I'm hidden in the shadows all the time, Sasori: I repeat, it's for protection**

Konoha'sKage: oh oh! I wanna ask Itachi this: Did you know that your brother is a homosexual? Well, actually he's bi, I think, but I know for certain Orochimaru's a homo. Have you SEEN that geezer's room? I didn't know Sasuke plushies existed in the show! For the sake of your brother, you have GOT to save him now. I mean, sure, you killed your whole entire family, and your brother is like a weak-ass twig, but I mean you've got to have SOME brotherly love for him, right? Right?...

**Itachi: What the fuck?! Sasuke is a homo? When did this happen?! Konoha'sKage, WHY ON GOD'S BEAUTIFUL GREEN CREATION WOULD I WANT TO SEE OROCHIMARU'S ROOM?! I have NO brotherly love for Sasuke, but I agree with you, his like a weak-ass twig. I don't wanna save him, I'd rather torture him.**

mimiru-motomia: Deidara - why do you look like a girl(not that that's bad couse your cool)but really. All the Akatsuki - why the nail polishe your sapposed to be an EVIL group. Itachi - can you please just kill sasuke he's so emo my god it's annoying...oh and your cool

**Deidara: It's the show's drawer, All the Akatsuki: It's Orochimaru's fault, Itachi: God, people keep on asking me to kill Sasuke! I know he's emo and yes it's annoying, but I will kill him, eventually.**

* * *

AK: Well continue to give me your questions! Lana, I just love your question for Itachi! Okay, so you get it. I need more questions please! R&R. 


	3. Konoha's Kage Here!

YO! This is KK.

No that was not a typo. I'm her friend, Lana. (Strikes pose) AK's estupido dad grounded her for a veerryy long time, so she wanted me to update this for her... How does that work exactly? It's supposed to be HER writing, not mine. Oh well. I've got nothing better to do. Now I've gotta read your questions and stuff and then re-kidnap the Akatsuki so they can answer 'em. (Activating n00b fangirl talk) BRB LOL XDD

Disclaimer: If I owned it, wouldn't this be a CLAIMER?

* * *

chibi-kaiyaska:  
Tobi: what is your favorite type of muffin? Leader: One fish, two fish, red fish or blue fish?  
Deidara: Can you eat with the mouths in your hand?  
Authoress: Grape jelly or strawberry jelly?  
Sasori: Why haven't you shown up to the Akatsuki as a spirit in the series? 

**Tobi: Mommy's muffins.  
Deidara: They used to eat everything! But for some reason, they now will only eat human flesh... wonder why that is?  
KK: I think she hates any kind of jelly. Not sure. I'll ask later.  
Sasori: Because I'm too scary. That's what Masashi Kishimoto said. I think he's just jealous!**

ShadowWolfSora:  
Itachi - Do you really love Sasuke? And does Sasuke really have kitty ears? (Fanart has brainwashed me!) Deidara - YOU ARE AWESOME! Everyone in the Akatsuki - What the heck is up with the uniforms? They suck! Get new ones for heaven's sake!

**Itachi- Um let's see... I killed my family, permanently scarring him for life... oh, and I held up him up to the wall, choking the air out of him... I was basically the cause of ruining his life forever... Yeah, considering all I've done, I think that proves I DO love him! I don't know if Sasuke has kitty ears. I'll check next time he tries to kill me.  
Deidara- Un, I know.  
All Akatsuki- Well, YOU try telling Leader that he needs to spring for something more fashionable! He keeps on saying we need to save our money! Can't we just get more by raiding some villages?**

IknowPPLonCRACK:  
Unnamed Member-Are you the only girl in the Akatsuki?If so,aren't you afraid that the other Akatsuki members will eventually snap and gang rape you?I mean,it is sorta a scary thought...  
Sir Leader-What do you do in your spare time when you not doing leader-like stuff?And how come you named the Akatsuki,"Akatsuki'?  
Zetsu-Do you have a girlfriend?Because my friend is obsessed over you and won't leave me alone.  
Tobi-Yay!You made it into the Akatsuki!I hoped that you would!I even made "Vote Tobi for Akatsuki" t-shirts and gave them to my friends to wear!XD  
Anyway on to my question...What made you so attached to Zetsu that you become his subordinate?  
Hidan-Do you do anything else other than religious stuff?  
Kakuzu-I think your more awesome-er than Hidan.But whats with the obsesive compulsive disorder with money?And have you ever played strip poker?  
Deidara-Do you know the meaning of life?  
Kisame-Can you breath underwater?  
Itachi-In your opinion,who do you think is the most annoying Akatsuki member?

**(This is considering I'm a girl) Unnamed Member- Half of them are gay, so I don't need to worry about that. The perverted ones are trying to figure out whether Deidara is a boy or girl (or both). I think one or two of them don't even know what "Rape" means.  
Sir Leader-What I do when I'm not doing leader-like stuff... hey, why do YOU care? Back off, what do YOU do when you're not asking stupid questions!! (KK: Hey, stop dissing the readers!) Leader- They're asking private stuff!  
Zetsu- I'm out in the middle of no where, where the only girl for miles is Unnamed Member, who scares the shit out of me. I have no girlfriend. But your friend probably scares the shit out of me too, mainly because I don't know her. Tell her to back off.  
Tobi- FINALLY! I mean, no one's giving me enough credit for these things! I mean, joining the Akatsuki isn't a piece of cake y'know! As for your question? Because Tobi's a good boy.  
Hidan- Sure. I mean, I kill people. Doesn't that count for anything?**

Hmm Im too lazy to sign in...:  
Leader-How can u guys have holograms of urselves perform the sealing jutsu? We all know u have somewhat spiky ginger colored hair and piercings on the bridge of ur nose...so y do u keep hiding in the shadows?? How can u talk to the akatsuki members telepathically without using a jutsu??  
Itachi-How close r u to being blind??  
Sasori-How could you die?? And do u think u wouldve been killed by orochimaru if u went up to meet ur former spy kabuto in tat trap??  
Hiden-Did u want to be a minister when u were a kid?? Did u ever thought of the possibility of an infection which will cause u to lose some body parts even if ur immortal? Wat village did u come from?  
Kakuzo-Were u the strongest ninja from hidden waterfall? Y r u so greedy? Did u get in trouble when u killed ur partners?  
Unknown member-R u a guy or girl?? Whos ur partner??  
Zetsu-Can u recieve energy from photosynthesis?? Do u need counciling for personality disorders and canabolism??  
Kisame- Wat would ur kids look like?? Were u one of the weakest of the swordsmen of hidden mist??  
Leader-Would u be able to beat the leader of the swordsmen of the hidden mist(assuming tat he is defected)??  
Deidara-Wats with the scope on ur eye?? couldnt u have just used binoculurs??  
Tobi- wats ur relation with Obito Uchiha?? and y one eye hole on ur mask and wats with the mask??  
Author-Please make the members give out better answers through force... Make it more comedic...u can put scenes of them in between questions...like them fighting or something stupid...just a suggestion...  
All- y dont u blame everything on orochimaru?? Like if someone made a mess in the kitchen...tell the leader tat orochimaru did it...im sure hell believe u guys...orochimaru threw my drink on the floor...orochimaru ate ur breakfeast.haha lol  
Leader- would u pass over ur position if someone bribed u??

**Leader- This will be an answer to all questions: 'Cause I'm cool like that.  
Itachi- Not telling, or else you'll tell the whole world, and the number of hunters out to get me will die out...  
Sasori-Can't answer any of your questions; I'm dead.  
Hidan-Not really. Too many people to comfort and be godly to.  
Kakuzo- Damn straight, I was the strongest! I'm not greedy. I deserve it all. ALL OF IT! Of course I didn't get in trouble. Things were becoming to crowded anyway.  
Unknown Member- If I tell you I won't be unknown. (Though you could read my last answer)  
Zetsu- I could, but everyone tells me it's cheating, so to make everyone happy, I stay inside and wither.  
Kisame- Sorry, I don't know what my kids look like, considering I don't have any. And I wasn't the weakest! (KK: Of COURSE you weren't. Who would say "Yeah, I'm the weakest" when someone asks??) Kisame- Apparently this guy.  
Leader- Yes I would, you know why? Cause I'm cool like that.  
Deidara- It looks hotter, wouldn't you say, un?  
All- Oh, we've tried. But then Orochimaru would just run off again with some emo kid!  
Leader- Depends on what the bribe is.**

Hmm theres kou:  
Kisame-Do u have gills??  
Zetsu-R u abilities just reagular for another race, a bloodline, or makeup??  
Leader-Wat happens after u die?? Ur takeover plan and all the points in it r stupid??Ur not very original r u??  
Itachi-Y do u even bother doing soome of the things u do??(anything in general)  
Hiden-Hiden, how would u feel if some1 decapitated u and left ur head in the ocean and ur body in lava??Would u feel all of it??Would u die from it??  
Kakuzo-Wat happened to ur arms  
You-Wats the kanji on ur akatsuki ring...and wat is the purpose of it??  
Deidara-Did u ever thought of competitive eating with ur 3 mouths??( dont do this O.O or twitch)  
Sasori- wat happened to ur puppets??or were they all destroyed??  
Orochimaru-Wat happened to ur original body??Where is it??Y didnt akatsuki take ur ring on ur original body yet??  
Unknown member-Who r u?/(name and description)(haha)  
Tobi-Y did u run away from the three tails??

**Kisame- Yeah, wanna see?  
Zetsu- I have no idea what you just said, but I'll just say that I kick ass.  
Leader- I prefer not to think of that...  
Itachi- Ask yourself that question.  
Hiden- I don't know, I've never tried. Why don't YOU try, and get back to me?  
Kakuzu- WHAT? They aren't there?! I just left them over- OhmiGOSH!  
KK- I dunno... ask her. She probably doesn't know. She's mary sue like that. My guess would be White Tiger, 'cause Wikipedia said something about it.  
Deidara- They only like human flesh, un. I don't like the judges would like this. Even if I did enter, which I wouldn't, it would ruin my GREAT FIGURE, un!  
Sasori- They ran off... but they'll be back tonight... I cook a great dinner!  
Unknown Member- AGAIN: If I told you, I wouldn't be Unknown goddamnit!  
Tobi- Oh, I don't know... Maybe I'm a coward or something.  
**

ruler of rubber chickens:  
Itachi what would you do if you were locked in a 10 feet by 10 feet room with a dozen kitchen knifes and nothing to do?  
Tobi do you act stupid so no one will know you're actualy waiting for the right moment to strick and make them in to you're mindless slaves so you can take over the world?  
Finaly the big question  
All the Akatsuki what is the meaning of life?

**Itachi- I'd do something super-cool and get the hell out of there.  
Tobi-... Good idea. OK EVERYONE, FROM NOW ON, I'M NOT STUPID, I'M JUST PRETENDING!  
All the Akatsuki- the meaning of life is... to bow down to US!**

josiecrazyforsasuke:  
Deidara - Ok, dont get me wrong you are cool XD, but why do you say "yeah" at the end of all of your sentences?All Akatsuki - And seriously, whats with the nailpolish??!! ITS FREAKIN' PURPLE! if your going to wear nailpoish, atleast make it black cause purple makes you look gay.

**Deidara- Thanks, un! But do you want not me to say "Un", un? Well too bad, un!  
All akatsuki- we couldn't find the black nail polish.**

Plushielover177: All the Akatsuki:What do each of your rings mean?

**All the Akatsuki: No idea, some little kid drew on them with a sharpie:P**

Lionmate:  
now I know is your personal opinion but it's just fun to know others opinion, its just fun lol  
Kisame-why have you shrunken eyeballs, is your whole body fish like? Do you even breathe thru your nose? I know you got some marine relatives, don't you try to hide it!  
Deidara-are you gay? do you consider yourself a freak even among akatsuki for looking like a gurl  
Tobi-why one hole in the mask? what is your skin color lol  
Zetsu-is that plant thing over yourself your other half, and if so do you love yourself, has it ever try to eat you, lol sorry can't resist this one: what would you do if some one raped you, do you even have an ass  
Hidan- sorry I really can't resist asking this either: what if your entire dick and testicles were eaten by Zetsu, how would you live with yourself  
Unnamed Member-are you anything like Tobi, or Itachi  
Leader-Do you, I dare say, love any akatsuki member  
Itachi-how does hanging around a fish man feel like, does he smell? and why not become the leader, are you afraid lol  
Kakuzu-if money didn't exist, would you have invented it, how does having your fortune stolen sound like  
all members-you all suck when it comes to color clothing, and the nails yuck!  
You-who is your favorite akasuki member so far and if you could rename the organization, what would it be  
now I know you probably won't answer some or at all, but it was fun to get those outrageous questions out LOL

**Kisame- Er... ask my parents.  
Deidara- No, I'm bisexual, un! (Winks at YOU) I'm only considered a freak because I'm one of the human-looking ones in the whole organization, un.Tobi- I'm a cyclops. My skin is rainbow!Zetsu- Yeah he's my other half (Other half- No, YOU'RE the other half!) If someone tried to rape me, I kick his/her ass before they could get to mine.Hidan- (Whimper) I don't I would live with myself...Unnamed Member- I'm my own person. That's what makes me mysterious and stuff.  
Leader- I love 'em all like they're my children. Don't tell 'em that!  
Itachi- Only dead fish smell. I'd love to become the leader, but Leader doesn't trust me since I killed my whole entire clan. (sniff)  
Kakuzu- If money didn't exist, it'd be one less thing to steal. If money didn't exist, I would have a fortune to steal.  
All Members- Leader wouldn't spring for better uniforms!  
KK: Unnamed Member, just because I can form that person to whatever I like and probably be right. AK likes Deidara, she's his(Cough**Her**Cough) fangirl.** **What's wrong with the name "Akatsuki?"**

Darkangel:  
Ok! I've got a few questions to ask the Atasuki! Itachi: First of all, I LOVE YOU! Second, what's with the scrathced out headbands!? Sasorai: Are you single!? If so, would you like to hook up with one of my charaters!? Deidara: WHY DID YOU KILL GAARA!? (Konoha's Kage's Guy!?) Oh, and why do you say Yeah after every sentence!?

**Itachi- I love me, too. The scratched out headbands marks that we're missing-nins from our village.  
Sasori- I'm single, but I'm not available, what with the being dead and all. Sorry.  
Deidara- Un. I killed him cause I want to. It's a free country, un! (KK: Screw that, that's only in America!) Deidara- Whatever, un. And why does everyone ask why I say "Yeah?", un? I don't say "Yeah" all that much, un! Oops, I just said "Un," huh? Sorry, Un... oh, damnit! I'll stop, un. Geez, un.  
KK: As for your other questions, I don't know. She has her "Kill everyone cause it's cool" days.  
**

TasteofChaos:  
Deidara- You rock xD (more of a statement than a question but meh...) Itachi- Yeah, you probably know this but your brother is so emo and I hate him, all he does is complain and hold grudges and gah, if I could, I'd kill him! Also, where'd you get the snazzy purple nail polish? I really want some! Kisame- Have you ever eaten sushi? Sasori- Is your hair dyed or natural? Zetsu- Do you have to be watered regurarly and stay in sunlight? Tobi- Do you have any depth perception whatsoever?

**Deidara- Don't tell me something I already know, un!  
Itachi- (Sniff) He takes after me! I get my nail polish from Leader. He gets high off that stuff!  
Kisame- Yeah, it's really good! Itachi made it, but wouldn't tell me how to make it! (Cry) (KK: Itachi has good reason...)  
Sasori- Natural! Wear would I get hair dye? (KK: You got nail polish...)  
Zetsu- No, because that'd be annoying and I'd die easily. I kick ass!  
Tobi- (Goes to look up depth perception)... Does D come after P?**

Sarunasai:  
Dear Diedara,  
Why do you say un after a lot of your sentances, un. You have got me in the habit of doing, so I want to know the reason. Another thing, are you related to Edward Elric, un? Also you and Roy should hang out. Pyrotecnical obsesser are awsome!  
Scincerly,  
Major Sarunasai Rin, The Iceblade Alchemist

**Deidara- ... (KK: Um****... Translation: I've gone crazy, and am currently hiding in a corner, un, because everyone asks why I say "Un." Oh, and Deidara knows no one named Edward or Roy. Un. But I do. They wouldn't fit very well together, trust me.)**

CraZy-AneH-GiRL:  
itachi : I want to see your smile, with your evil smile, kill your Fing little brother. I hate him with all my soul.When the last time you cut your hair? I like your hair.

Deidara: ever imagine if you make your hair into a bun or two buns like tenten? well, I like you smile..haha

Sasori: I like your emotionless face. do you have any family relation with gaara? It's rare to see someone with red hair (red hair right?)

Tobi: Don't try to piss Deidara off, I don't like to see his smile disappear. Why do you always try to piss deidara?

That's all, thank you,  
CraZy-AneH-GiRL

**Itachi- Nice to know you hate him... join the billions of others. Only my gay hairstylist may touch my hair.**  
**Deidara- No, I've never imagined it, but thanks a lot for putting it in my head! Hmph...  
Sasori- I like my emotionless face, too. It's all emotionless and stuff. No, I'm not related to Gaara. Do you know how SCREWED that would be- (KK: Hey, don't talk about Gaara-kun like that! Don't make me come down there!)  
Tobi- All part of Zetsu's master plan! Oh, and it's fun.**

XxStarryxxSkyxX:  
Deidara - Are you a man or a woman? Because in the manga Gaara said you were a woman. Zetsu - Are you schizophrenic? Why is your face different colors? Do you like to eat flies like venus fly traps? Kisame - I've heard you have the three-tailed demon inside you, so you look like a fish. Is that true? Itachi - You look really gay (in a smexy sort of way). Why do you have a pony-tail? Why are your eyes so girly? Me - DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN?!? Oo

**Deidara- I will ONLY SAY THIS ONCE, UN! Un, I totally swear that I am a- (KK: WHO STOLE MY RAMEN?? Oh, I found it. You were saying, Deidara?)  
Zetsu- There's another voice in my head, but I wouldn't call it schizophrenic... just unique.  
Kisame- The three tailed demon is captured and sealed. Do I look sealed to you?  
Itachi- (In a girly voice) Why does everyone say I'm girly? I'm not girly! Gosh!  
KK: Why, yes, in fact, I DO know the muffin man. He lives on Drury Lane! But don't stalk him, or else he'll move somewhere else and ruin the whole rhyme.**

Kin-Kitsune:  
Deidara: How did you come to have mouths on your hands? Or were you born with them? By the way, you're my favourite Akatsuki member EVER!! Art really IS a bang!

Tobi: First off, I fully believe in you, as an Akatsuki. Go for it, Tobi-san! Now, I'd like to ask how you came to be associated with the Akatsuki. So what happened?

Leader-san: What are your reasons for starting such an organisations? Was it a bad childhood, or something? (Just curious).

**Deidara- If I told you, you'd just get them, too. Un, Art Rocks!  
Tobi- Tobi likes the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is cool. That's all Tobi can say, because Tobi if Tobi tell you, you'll think Tobi is a wimp.  
Leader- 'Cause I want to. I needed a reason to be cool and mysterious.**

* * *

KK: Phew! Yes I did it! Wow you guys ask weird questions... I can't believe I answered them all. 

Uh... YOU'RE WELCOME?

AK says hi. Not really, but I'm sure she meant it.


	4. Akatsuki Keashi is back!

AK: Hello my readers! I'm finally going to update this story. Sorry for being sooo damn late. Well, I'm going to make this story a little different now…. The Akatsuki member will be taking in-between questions. This story is kinda hard because they are many people.

NOTE: THIS STORY WILL HAVE MAJOR OCCNESS AND RANDOMNESS FROM NOW ON!

Answers are in **BOLD**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Tobi: We get to answer your questions again! Let's have a party!

Itachi: Tobi, no.

Deidara: On with the questions, un!

Keashi: The first question is from LunaGoddessOfFoxes:

well first off I'd have to say your all pretty cool.

Deidara: I feel bad that you have a retard for a partner oh and by the way here's a perverted question...How big is your dick?  
Hidan: how would you feel if you found out your god was a girl? oh and how do you feel about pagans?  
Kazuku: you remind me of the sin of greed.  
Leader: why do you have a crappy plan to take over the world?  
Itachi: would you ever braid your hair?  
Kisame: are you half demon?  
Zetsu: do you mostly eat men or women?  
Sasori: are you going to heaven or hell?  
Tobi: why are you so annoying?

**Deidara: Well, you're not he only one who thinks that, un. Wait… WHAT THE FUCK, UN? EWWW!!! I'm not even going to answer that, un… Please no more questions like that to Itachi!**

**Hidan: If I found out my god was a girl? Well, it depends on how she looks… I don't feel anything toward pagans….**

**Kakuzu: THANKS A LOT!**

**Leader: I just wanted to know how it feels, and so far is feels great.**

**Itachi: Keashi tied Deidara and I up to a chair once and braided our hair…. does that count? Hehe….**

**Kisame: No… I'm half shark, which makes me half fish.**

**Zetsu: Hm…. god question, I would have to say women cause they taste so much better.**

**Sasori: I'm going to hell for sure! TT**

**Tobi: Hey! I'm not annoying! Who thinks I'm annoying?!**

Everyone else in the Akatsuki: WE DO!

Kisame: Lol, I can't believe someone asked you such a question Deidara… Oo

Deidara: Yeah, I feel so violated, un! Oo

Keashi: Aw! It's okay Dei-kun!

Kakuzu: Okay….? The next question is from I-LOVE-AKATSUKI:

Creative and funny story!

Deidara-Is Tobi a better partner or was Sasori?  
Kisame-Do you have extra sets of teeth in your mouth like a real shark?  
Itachi-God you're so hot. Anyways, have you ever thought of 'resurrecting' your clan? I mean, you're going to kill Sasuke, so you'll be the only Uchiha left . . .

**Deidara: Easy, un. Sasori-Danna, Tobi is a fucking retard, un.**

**Kisame: Yeah! You wanna see?! –shows teeth-**

**Itachi: Thanks! I know… That really sucks. –looks towards Keashi- Hehehe…. Oh Keashi!**

Keashi: NO! NO ITACHI-SAN! EW! Dei-kun….

Deidara: Oh, Itachi, un….. That's so sick, un!

Sasori: I'll just continue then….. This question is from Kenshin H.Phoenix of Lava 777:

Ohh! Ooh! I have questions!

Itachi: Itachi, If you were going to design the robe, what would it look like? P.S, saint Jimmy is coming to replace Kazuku on account of Kazuku Being dead. Sre you and him distant relatives?

Kisame: I Have Jaws, your cousin (He says so) on line 4, con you talk to him, he's singing 'helter skelter.'

Diedra: I have a theory that if you were (Or are) a girl, sasori (most likely.) or another member could have gotten you pregnant and YOU would be Naruto's mom! Is this theory possible?

Sasori: In B.D (before diedra.) Were you in arguments with orovhimaru about stuff?

Hidan: The Jashin council is having a mass slughter of fangirls, igunans, and Mry-sues, will you participate? P.S. YOu know how some rieligons have festivals, does Jashin?

Kazuku: I read in the latest chapter you died. Are you with Saori in the afterlife?

Zetsu: were can I get one of those giant flytraps?

Unkown member: We've got a lot of theories on who you are. (such ideas innclude Hinata's mom and Haku alive from the future by time-travel.) WHat do you think of the theories?

Dear Leader, Ehat will be your cool weapon? I think it's gant scissors or Giant hand pwered egbbeater (That would make you more swesome.)

**Itachi: I haven't really given it much thought… Ask me later. What the fuck? Who the hell is Saint Jimmy?**

**Kisame: Um, yeah, I'll talk to him…I'll be back!**

**Deidara: HEY, YOU SPELLED MY NAME WRONG, UN! THAT THEORY IS NOT POSSIBLE,UN! AS YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE, I'M WITH KEASHI,UN! Keashi-chan is a girl, un.**

**Sasori: Orochimaru and I didn't really fight as much as Deidara and I did. Since Deidara has Keashi and I'm dead, it doesn't really matter.**

**Hidan: Nah, I'm not really in the mood to. No, I don't really know and of the festivals they have. **

**Kakuzu: I'm dead, and I'm with Sasori, in hell.**

**Zetsu: Simple! Plant a Venus Fly Trap in the ground and over feed it! It will eventually grow big.**

**Unknown Member: Wow, I haven't seen those theories before. People mostly think that I'm Madara Uchiha. I think that they're really funny, well most of them.**

**Leader: You are a random person. You ask the most random questions ever. I really don't need a weapon. I just don't want to carry something around all day. Kisame is always sore after his missions.**

Kisame: I'm back!

Tobi: Hey people ask me some questions! Please! I'm a good boy!

Keashi: NO! You're too fucking annoying!No one cares Kisame!

Deidara: Then next question is from The WindAlchemist, un.:

I HAVE TONS OF QUESTIONS, YEAH! BUT I'LL JUST ASK THEM EVERY CHAPTER, YEAH. SO EXPECT TO SEE ME EVERY WAKING MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE AKATSUKI!!   
Itachi: What would you do if Sasuke got married and had children, reviving the entire Uchiha clan?yeah.

Deidara: I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU YEAH!! Anyway, Why are you so awesome, yeah?

Kisame: YOU'RE AWESOME TOO!! YEAH!! I know you get asked this a lot, but, can you breathe underwater AND in the air, yeah? Do you think that you're awesome, yeah?

Sasori: Why are you dead, yeah? Did you have a funeral or something, yeah? do you WANT a funeral, yeah? (not threatening to anything, just a question)

Zetsu: Who/what were your parents?

Tobi: What would you do if someone told you that you WEREN'T a good boy, yeah? You're an awesome boy Tobi, yeah.

Leader-sama: ... i'll get back to you, yeah.

Unnamed: ... HI, yeah. Do you like being a mystery, yeah?

Leader-sama: Ok i have a question, YEAH: was the first person who founded Akatsuki a guy named John Akatsuki, who came to Japan for immigration purposes and asked for bacon but they refused to give him any so he started an organization to take revenge on Japan using the Jinchuriki, yeah? Just a question, yeah.

**Itachi: I what would I do? I just kill then over again! I wanna see how much stronger I've gotten!**

**Deidara: Thanks, un! Hey, stop coping me, un! You're just using the english version, un. I'm awesome because I say so, un!**

**Kisame: Thank you. Yeah, I can, watch! –says under water- I think I'm awesome! You're okay, but stop with the yeah's.**

**Sasori: Wah, I'm fucking dead, AND IN HELL, WITH KAKUZU! LORD SAVE ME! No, I didn't have a funeral, and I don't want one. But Keashi and Deidara made a burial place where I'm at. It's cool, Keashi always leave me roses! –smiles chibishly- **

**Zetsu: Well, my dad was a plant and my mom was an oreo… They tasted sooo good when I ate them, mmmm.**

**Tobi: AHH! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! You think I'm awesome? Thank you!**

**Unknown Member: Yeah, being a mystery is well…. mysterious! It's fun!**

**Leader: NO, IT WAS ME! **

Leader: That was a retarded question, like Tobi.

Tobi: -crying in corner-

Keashi: Lol! This question is from Chibi-Kaiyaska. ….Again…. Oo:

Q's for group pairs!  
Hidan-Kakuzu: Do you two realize you fight like an old, married couple?  
Sasori-Deidara: When Sasori was alive how much of your day was spent arguing about art?  
Itachi-Kisame: Does the extreme height difference between you two affect your friendship/partnership/etc?  
Deidara-Tobi: Do you two have discussions about art?

**Hidan & Kakuzu: Ew, that's just wrong, we don't ever wanna think that.**

**Sasori & Deidara: Almost every waking hour. We fought over everything.**

**Itachi & Kisame: No, not at all.**

**Deidara & Tobi: Rarely, not as much as with Sasori-Danna.**

Keashi: I'm getting no questions. TT

Itachi: Aw. I don't care, bitch.

Keashi: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME FUCKING EMO?!

Itachi: Nothing….. Okay, so. The next question is from Guardian Of Atlantis, damn you have more questions, so I'll just say them all here:

Here's my questions

Itachi: Can ya go burn in HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers) with your evil bastard of a brother and your useless family? Oh and have you ever thought about meeting Azula from ATLA who is pretty much your female counterpart?

Hidan: How did you get so awesome? Can I join your religion so I can sacrifice the masses of Heathens known as Suethors? Also have you ever read any Dan Brown books?

Deidara: Are you a girl? If you are don't you think it'd be cool to get in bed with the unnamed member (who is probably a girl) thereby satisfying my dream of Akatsuki Yuri.

Tobi: Can ya quit acting so dumb and do something useful?

Kakuzu: Why must you be so lame and rip-off every pop culture available? (In other words being an Avatarwannabe and ripping off the last scene of Freddy vs Jason) Also why must you be so Stuish and have so many super jutsus?

Zetsu: What's your special abilities? A rip-off of Solarbeam?

Leader: Can you just go and massacre if you will, the masses of unreasonable idiots who believe you're the 4th?

Itachi: Can ya own your good for nothing brother more often? It's entertaining to see him confident one moment and the next being tossed around like the useless Sasugay he is.

Leader: Why must you have such a cliched and overused plot? Taking over the World got old. Why not try a huge conspiracy that would put Dan Brown to shame?

Unnamed Member: Since your probably the only girl, would you approve of the masses of perverts who would most likely draw you in bikini fanart?

**Itachi: Did you just make that up? Um, no, I don't really feel like it. But, I'll put my brother there for you. No, I don't really want to meet someone who's my female counterpart.**

**Hidan: I became awesome in my own secret way, which I will never reveal. No, I don't want you to join my religion and who is Dan Brown?**

**Deidara: I'M A BOY, UN!!!!!!!!!! NOOO, UN!!!! I'M ALREADY TAKEN, UN!!!**

**Tobi: TT. EVERYONE HATES ME! I'M NOT DUMB! **

**Kakuzu: Hey, I'm not like that. Am I? **

**Zetsu: I really don't have any special abilities. I just eat people.**

**Leader: More people continuously this that I'm the 4th. I would love to, but I don't have that much time on my hands, sorry.**

**Itachi: Nah, I'm not in the mood.**

**Leader: Like I said before, I wanted to experience the feeling. I don't know who the hell Dan Brown is.**

**Unknown Member: No, no way in hell. I'll go kill those fuckers.**

Keashi: That one was fun, 3

Tobi: People keep on say that I'm stupid! TT

Deidara: Cause it's true, un! The next few questions are from ShadowWolfSora, like the username, un!:

New questions!

Sir Leader - What's with the weird marks on your nose? Are they like piercings, or are they scars from when a grab got a hold of it?

Itachi - Have you ever considered anti-wrinkle cream?

Kisame - Are you strongly against sushi?

Hidan - Have you ever met the Grim Reaper?

Kakuzu - How much money do you have currently? Have you considered using it to help get better uniforms?

Unnamed Member - What kind of flower is in your hair? Do you enjoy beating guys up?

Deidara - Can the mouths on your hands talk?

Tobi - Have you ever actually killed anyone?

Zetsu - Does weedkiller affect you? Have you been diagnosed with multiple personality syndrome?

**Leader: They're piercings, it makes me look cool.**

**Itachi: No… Thanks for the idea though!**

**Kisame: Absolutely! I don't wanna hurt my friends! TT**

**Hidan: Yeah, I have. He's a very nice host, like The Devil.**

**Kakuzu: Hm, I haven't really counted my money, since I'm dead and all. No, wanted to become super rich. I wouldn't want to waste my money on others.**

**Unknown Member: A Hibiscus, one of the flowers from Hawaii. I love beating up guys. I knock the shit of Tobi every 15 minutes.**

**Deidara: Yeah, un! It's cool, un!**

**Tobi: No. Tobi is too good of a boy to do that.**

**Zetsu: Oh no, the dreaded weed killer!!!!!!!!! AHH!!!!! Uh, no, I haven't been diagnosed with multiple personality syndrome yet, but I can tell I have it…. Oo**

Zetsu: Lol that was funny.

Itachi: This next question is from Blood Fat, HEY KEASHI! YOU HAVE A QUESTION:

I have a question. Why the HELL are you still writing?! God, everyone knows your stories suck and those people who think your stories super-gooby-awesome, they're all a bunch of floppy dolphin fuck-puppets.

Have a nice day and remember to stop writing!

**Keashi: Hey, I'm still writing because I want to, bitch. If YOU THINK that my stories suck, then do fucking read them. Go read my profile, bitch. I have a message for you flamers. Bitch, go kiss my ass and go rot in fucking hell with stupid ass Sasugay. Sasori and Kakuzu will beat the shit out of you in hell, may those two rest in peace. **

Keashi: That wasn't nice, that stupid bitch can go fucking touch herself. Damn, rude much.

Hidan: Alright… This question is from Neko Oni:

Deidara-Why do you look like a girl,I know you are a guy but still.Oh and will you marrie me

**Deidara: I just liked my hair long, I like how I look, un. Do you have a problem with that, un? Um…. I don't know about marrying you…. Keashi-chan, un? Hehehe, un.**

Deidara: That was weird, un.

Tobi: Deidara-san, you have another one. It's from …:

Dear Deidara, do you like rabbits?

**Deidara: I love rabbits, un! They're so cute and fluffy, un! 3**

Leader: On to the next question. These are from WannaRuleDaWorld:

Itachi - if I destroy all of you fangirls, will you give me your mangekyo sharingan? What if Tobi was Obito Uchiha  
Deidara - are u a dude or a girl, either way u r the 2nd coolest (Itachi rocks)  
Leader - what's up w/the nose-rings, are you a punk or something?  
Tobi - how do you eat w/ that mask?  
Kisame - what was it like in the 7 mist swordsmen? do you know Haku?  
All Akatsuki - who has the best side profile?

**Itachi: Hm… Maybe, but more fangirls will spawn…. If Tobi was Obito? Isn't Obito dead? I don't know, that would mean that he, Sasugay, and I would be the last Uchihas… **

**Deidara: FOR GOD'S SAKE, UN!!!!!!!! I'M A GUY, UN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm usually behind Itachi, un. TT**

**Leader: No, I'm not punk, I just really like it.**

**Tobi: I eat in my room and take my mask off.**

**Kisame: Well, the other 6 and I were best friends. It was very entertaining. I know Haku! He and I were friends once and we would always play with his bunny!**

**Akatsuki: What do you mean by that?**

Keashi: OMG, I HAVE 2,864 WORDS SO FAR! By the way, Kisame did you know that Kakashi killed Haku?

Sasori: That's nice.

Kisame: WHAT?! HE KILLED HAKU?! WAH!!!!! TT

Kakuzu: Lol. The next questions are from LilGal22:

Deidara: what would you do if sasori came back to life?  
Hidan: would you hook up with one of my made up characters if i asked you to?? how do you join the jashin religion?? i like you, i hated it when shikamaru beated you! what village do you come from??!!  
Kakuzu: cool jutsu!! can you take of your mask for me??  
Itachi: i hate you. you made sasuke emo. and thats bad. cause he went to orochimaru because of it.  
Kisame: what do you think is your favorite fanpairing?? YOU MUST ANNWER THIS. o, and did you know there is such thing as kisaXnaru?? I SAW THE FANART.  
sir leader: did you know there is a fanpairing of you and zetsu??  
Zetsu: your cool  
Tobi: do you ever speak proper english??!!  
Kakuzu and Hidan: What do you think of the kakuXhida fanpairing?? its getting alot of fanart and fanfics...theres also a club for it on livejournal!  
Orochimaru: your worse then itachi. you friggin dropout!  
Sasori: would you ever have made sakura into a puppet if you won??  
Akatsuki: for the love of god, you have the whole pinky and the brain setup! cant you be more original?! but your cool anyway:D  
YOU MUST ALL ANSWER ME.

**Deidara: Hm, I don't know, un. I would just annoy the shit out of him, like before he died, un.**

**Hidan: It depends on what you character looks like. You just randomly ask someone who is Jashin and they do some ritual and then your in! The Rain Village is where I'm from.**

**Kakuzu: Thanks. No, I don't want to take my mask off to someone I don't know.**

**Itachi: Thank you, ass wipe. I'm not the one who made Sasuke emo. What? He went with Orochimaru? That's gonna suck for him.**

**Kisame: My favorite fan paring? Hm, I would have to say…SasuNaru. The reason is because they look sooo cute together!**

**Leader: Ew, that's so sick and wrong! Ew. Ew. Ew. Ewwwww.**

**Zetsu: Thanks!**

**Tobi: Tobi never speaks right language.**

**Kakuzu & Hidan: Ewwwwwwww. Ewwwwwwwwwwwww. That's soooooooo sick and wrong on sooooo many damn levels!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Orochimaru: HEY, WHY AM I HERE?! WHERE'S MY SASUKE-KUN?! Oh yeah. Thanks, bitch.**

**Sasori: Um.. YES! She was really sexy…. in those sexy clothes…. –starts to drool-**

**Akatsuki: Leader-san will answer.**

**Leader: I repeat. I wanted to know how it feels!**

Kakuzu: What's with all the gay questions?

Itachi: Well… people like it. Even Keashi does. She loves the yaoiness.

Keashi: Oh! UCHIHACEST!!!!!!! 3 3 3 3 3 Uchihacest is my anti-drug.

Itachi: EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oo THAT'S SOOOO SICK!!!!!

Keashi: Lmao! The next questions are from 1Narutard:

Tobi:are you Obito?  
Deidra:You are so god damn awesome and my question is are those mouth hands a kekki genki ability?  
Itachi: did you know your name means weasel? and why do you and alot of other people hate sasuke i mean he only acts like that cause YOU killed HIS and YOUR ENTIRE CLAN i mean what the hell you jerk.  
Authoresse: u r cool(just wanted to let you know)  
Zetsu: are you a plant or a human i'm confused you eat people and you look like a oreo and plant mixed together (no offense your cool)  
Tobi:sorry but y the hell are you so god damn ANNOYING?  
Unamed member: what's that flower in your hair?  
Leader: are you Yondaime or mandara uchiha?  
Hidan: u rock and do not look like draco malfoy -  
Kakuzu: What started your obsession with money?  
Kisame: My friend thinks your cool with the big ass sword but how did you make it?

**Tobi: I - (Keashi: Hey! Where's my pocky?! Oh sorry, what were you saying Tobi?)**

**Deidara: Please don't spell my name wrong, un. Yeah, they are, I love it, un.**

**Itachi: Yeah, I know that my name means weasel. It's funny. please hate Sasugay because they think that he's emo and gay. I'm not a jerk!**

**Keashi: Thanks! Finally! Someone else thinks I'm cool! Omg, thank you!!!**

**Zetsu: Lol, that's funny. I'm half plant and half human.**

**Tobi: Tobi isn't annoying! Is Tobi? (Everyone but Tobi: YES YOU ARE!)**

**Unknown Member: I like it. It makes me look pretty.**

**Leader: I'm – (Tobi: Remember, Tobi is a good boy! Sorry Leader-san. Go on…)**

**Hidan: Thank you. 3**

**Kakuzu: Well, my dad gave me a dollar and made more money and I just continued to make more and more, and I loved it!**

**Kisame: Since I was one of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist, I got the sword. I didn't make it, I just got it from them.**

Unknown Member: Almost done.

Deidara: This last question is from Deidre Hyuga-Uchiha:

Itachi: Do you look like your mother or father? Who does Sasuke look like? What do thank of the Hyuga clan? (to me all hyugas under age 16 look like girls, Especially Neji) Why aren't you dead the Sharingan uses alot of ckarka and you have it on 24/7? WILL PLEASE KILL SASUKE, he's cute but HE's A ANNOYIMG GAY BASTARD? When he puts Naruto in the Hospital TOTURE HIM call me and the will help you. AND KILL THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE SASUKE :Sakura,Ino, my cousin Aaron and my three classmates. I lOVE YOU!!

**Itachi: Wow, this one is long. I look more like my mother then my father. Sasuke looks more like my father. I think that the Hyuuga clan is cool, they are matched up with us Uchihas all the time. I don't leave my Sharingan on all the time, I have it on the majority of the time but not all the time. Everyone wants me to kill Sasugay. I know that he's an annoying gay bastard. I want to know if he can surpass me first. He will most likely kill me first, if he does, then Keashi can kill him. Thanks for loving me! I think I love you too! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

Keashi: That's all we have for now!

AK: Hehe, I'm done! I won't be updating for a while because I have SATs this week. TT

Deidara: What do we say, un?

AK: Nothing, Dei-kun. Please review! I need to go watch the next Naruto Shippuuden episode! Please review my readers and I'll update as soon and I can!


	5. Why is Sasuke Here!

AK: Hehe, I told you that I would update soon! Here's the next chappie! I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. Yeah here it is!

Once again: Answer are in **BOLD**

* * *

Itachi: We're back to answer your questions.

Kisame: The first question is from Itachi's my over-obsessive BF, Itachi you have another fangirl:

lol i love it!

I've got tons of questions and comments X3  
1. Deidara: YOU ARE FUCKING AWESOME! I'm a huge fan and I had a fight w/ meh BF over your sex...i won cuz i know your a guy...very smexy 3 i love your hair can i touch it? gives goggely eyes  
2. Itachi: Ok 1st you're so fucking hott and smexy too. 2nd I have a theory that you killed your clan only becuase they started to molest you when you got older and so you killed them so they wouldnt do the same thing to sas-gay...also i think you left sas-gay alone cuz you didnt want to be temped to molest him too...um if not (the throry) then your still awsome and smexy glomps you ps. i love your hair! X3  
3. Kisame: my user name explains my feelings for you X3 love the hair btw  
4. Sasori: i know your dead but do you have a GF cuz my sister is head over heals for you lol .  
5. Hiden: you're so kwl and i love your hair!  
6. Leader: never change the outfits...i like them cuz...fishnet rox!  
7. Tobi: 1st how are you a good boy if you're in Akatsuki? 2nd Your so kwl and it pisses me off when ppl diss you . but w/e X3  
8. Zetsu: ...uh...-runs from the freeky plant man- T-T  
9. Kakuzo: And you are who again? o.o  
10. Unknown members 1+2: w/ you being unknown it makes you misterious and smexy...even if ur chicks...cuz im bi a/w  
11. You: YOU ROX! X3  
12. Leader (again): Can i join Akatsuki? ...heres me...im not a merry-sue either .  
Name: Kagai Mind  
Age: 18  
Past: Was almost killed by meh parents when they found out that Nibi was sealed in meh and i've been alone sence i was 5 and im out to kill my perents if they arnt dead already (THEY CAN BURN IN HELL! DX) plus im good in earthly jutsus 3...

**Deidara: Thanks for thinking I'm awesome, un! You had a fight with your boyfriend… about me, un? o.O… That's weird, un. Yeah, go ahead, you can touch my hair, un.**

**Itachi: Thank you. Uh, no…. That's kinda creepy…. Why would they wanna molest me in the first place? Why on God's beautiful creation would I wanna molest my own brother?! Ew, that's sickening, you sicken me. Ow, that hurt! Why'd you have to go and glomp me?! Wah! –goes off crying- **

**Kisame: Yay, I finally have love! . **

**Sasori: Nah, I'm still single, but does your sister wanna come live in hell with me?**

**Hidan: Thank you very much.**

**Leader: Yeah, I think fishnet rocks too.**

**Tobi: Tobi is confused! Tobi doesn't know how he's a good boy, but all that Tobi knows is that he is a good boy! **

**Zetsu: THANKS BITCH!**

**Kakuzu: I'm the one that loves money, people confuse me with Hidan a lot. I was the one that got killed by Shikamaru and his team. **

**Unknown members: Eh, yeah being mysterious is awesome!**

**Leader: If there was any open spots, but there are none. Blame it on the good boy…**

Keashi: 9 more people to go! Hey, has anyone seen Itachi-kun?

Sasori: Great… The next question is from Kenshin H.Phoenix of Lava 777:

Apoligies to akatsuki for making them go coconuts, I HAVE LOCKED my doors, muahahahaha! they'll nevr get me!

**Akatsuki: Okay then…. good luck with that!**

-doors slam open-

Sasuke: HAHAHA! I HAVE FOUND YOU ITACHI! I'VE COME TO KILL YOU!!!! Eh? Where is Itachi?

Deidara: Hey, what's the emo kid doing here, un?

Sasuke: I ain't emo, bitch!

Keashi: OI! DEIDARA-KUN IS A GUY, STUPID ASS EMO CHICKEN ASS HEAD!!!! Hey, Lana, if you're reading this… are ya proud of me for saying that about Sasu-gay?

Zetsu: Calm down! The next question is from Chibi-Kaiyaska, you ask a lot of questions:

Keashi: sorry about the flame. I'm not sure if the person's always had a vendetta against you or if this was a random flamer. Just be careful not to go on with the you x Dei-kun pairing because he is loved by the fangirls; putting yourself into the story to be is sig. other is borderline Mary-Sue-ish.

Tobi: I like Tobi! I think your "stupidity" is an act! Any comments?

Deidara: is it just me, or are people generally asking you the same question over and over? Kinda annoying, ne?

Hidan-Kakuzu: when I said you argued like an old married couple I didn't mean you literally are one. It's an expression, ok?

**Keashi: Oh, it's alright! You're a forgivable person, I assume. As long as you don't call me bi-polar.**

**Tobi: People think that Tobi is stupid?! Wah! –cries-**

**Deidara: Yeah, un. People can get really annoying at times, un. –looks towards a crying Tobi-**

**Hidan & Kakuzu: Okay, we almost had a heart attack there! We forgive ya!**

Leader: Alright, Sasuke is here now… and Keashi tied him to a chair, nice work Keashi.

Keashi: Thanks Leader-san! –smacks Sasuke- If ya wanna ask Sasuke questions go ahead. The next few questions are from Kankuro lover-T Draco lover-B

ok i know Kisames a smexy fish stick did this but thats me too its just i already put a reveiw in there and i put under three and it was ment for four...plz update soon i know you have things to do but i really want to know the answers to meh questinos)  
I've got tons of questions and comments X3  
1. Deidara: YOU ARE FUCKING AWESOME! I'm a huge fan and I had a fight w/ meh BF over your sex...i won cuz i know your a guy...very smexy 3 i love your hair can i touch it? gives goggely eyes  
2. Itachi-kun: Ok 1st you're so fucking hott and smexy too. 2nd I have a theory that you killed your clan only becuase they started to molest you when you got older and so you killed them so they wouldnt do the same thing to sas-gay...also i think you left sas-gay alone cuz you didnt want to be temped to molest him too...um if not (the throry) then your still awsome and smexy glomps you ps. i love your hair! can i touch yours too? X3  
3. Kisame-kun: my user name explains my feelings for you (I LOVE YOU!) X3 love the hair btw  
4. Sasori: i know your dead but do you have a GF cuz my sister is head over heals for you lol .  
5. Hiden: you're so kwl and i love your hair!  
6. Leader-sama: never change the outfits...i like them cuz...fishnet rox! and i love the purple nail polish, purple is my second fav. color. Orange is my first fav.  
7. Tobi: 1st how are you a good boy if you're in Akatsuki? 2nd Your so kwl and it pisses me off when ppl diss you . but w/e X3 your still awsome! and you rock!  
8. Zetsu: ...uh...-runs from the freeky plant man- T-T  
9. Kakuzo: And you are who again? o.o  
10. Unknown members 1+2: w/ you being unknown it makes you misterious and smexy...even if ur chicks...cuz im bi a/w  
11. Keashi-chan: YOU ROX! X3  
12. Leader-sama (again): Can i join Akatsuki? ...heres me...im not a merry-sue either .  
Name: Kagai Mind  
Age: 18  
Past: Was almost killed by meh parents when they found out that Nibi was sealed in meh and i've been alone sence i was 5 and im out to kill my perents if they arnt dead already (THEY CAN BURN IN HELL! DX) plus im good in earthly jutsus 3...

**Akatsuki: Hey, we just answered your questions!**

-door slams again-

Itachi: OKAY I'M BACK!!!!!

Keashi: Are you okay Itachi-kun?

Itachi: Yeah… Why is my brother here?

Deidara: He came barging in looking for you, un.

Sasuke: Itachi, I'll kill you! I'll kill ya!

Itachi: Haha, when will you ever learn? Back to the questions, this next one is from Guardian of Atlantis, you ask a lot of questions too:

Kakuzu: Can you got to gives you location so Freddy/Jason/Aang/Davy Jones/Hentai makers can beat you up for ripping off their pop culture? How does it feel to be the worse Akatsuki member to date as well as a Gary Stu who doesn't deserve to be paired up (romantically) with anybody?

Hidan: Dan Brown is a heathen who pissed off alot of people, however he's a good writer. Have you ever consider reading his books? You bear a uncanny resemblance to one of the characters. Also are you a Draco Malfoy fan?

Deidara: Can I borrow your clay so I can use it on a person who ruined your characterisation by making you get raped without putting up a fight? Also is Ino your sister or something?

Itachi: Can you dye your hair something other than black? I'm sick of all these fangirls who refer to your hair as a raven-coloured ponytail.

Tobi: What exactly do you contribute to the Akatsuki? Also about your ring. It means virgin, Sasori pretty much died a virgin. Do you think you'll die like your predecessor (a virgin)?

Unnamed Blue: What about yuri fics? Which kunoichi do you prefer to be paired up with out of Ino/Sakura/Tenten/Hinata/Temari?

Zetsu: Are you Blue's partner? It'll be hilarious to see how the shallow fangirls react when they see the least human/ugliest member paired up with the only girl in Akatsuki.

Kisame: Can I borrow your Samehada and chase after your wannabe whom was recently introduced? His name his Suigetsu and he also has former connections with the Seven Swordsman.

Leader: Are you a rabid fanboy of Palpatine or something? Your plot has a uncanny resemblance to his. Also how do you plan to combat the Akatsuki abuse in fanfiction?

**Akatsuki: We can not answer anymore of your questions. You ask way too many for us to answer. You ask questions every chapter… It's really annoying.**

Leader: Please, people, don't ask question every single chapter. Keashi doesn't have that much time on her hands ya know!

Deidara: Continuing with the story, un! The next questions are from Tickle Me Emo:

Any one of you who feel like answering: Do you keep a diary?  
Deidara: what color are ur eyes?? i mean, they go from blue to purple to gray! PICK A COLOR ALREADY!

**Keashi: I keep a diary! But no one knows where I keep it but me.**

**Deidara: The colour of my eyes are blue, un! Fan art has made you think that my eye continuously change colour, un.**

Sasori: Haha, it's funny to see your brother like this!

Itachi: Very amusing, nice work Keashi.

Sasuke: -looks all neko-ish- Damn it Keashi!

Keashi: Aw, he looks so adorable! You deserve a hug, but I fucking hate you.

Sasuke: Pfft… The next couple of questions are from Itachi' Lover:

Ooh i gots questions and stuff!

ok...

Deidara- U r so awesome, if i wasn't in luv with Itachi i would so go 4 u. sadly however, u r taken.(o yeah, i spelled yr name right!)

Kisame- What do u think about the Kisa/Ita pairing? I h8 it!

Zetsu- What's it like having dual personalities?

Tobi- If u had 2 pick a new mask, what would it look like?

Sasori- Y do u like puppets so much?

Kakuzu- Yr r so greedy.

Hidan- ok... yr religon... wtf is up with it?

Itachi- will u kill yr f-ing brother already. i luv the way u totally killed yr clan it wuz awesome. u r the coolest and should b awarded a prize 4 yr hotness! I Heart U!

**Deidara: Thanks for saying I'm awesome and for spelling my name right!**

**Kisame: Ew, me with Itachi-san?! I hate it too!**

**Zetsu: Very Annoying in fact. one wants to do something with the other wants to doing something else! I can never agree with myself!**

**Tobi: Tobi's new mask would be dark blue!**

**Sasori: Puppets rock, that's why!**

**Kakuzu: I just am okay! Gosh!**

**Hidan: You got something against my religon? If you do, then come fight me! Come on!**

**Itachi: I don't want to energy on someone as pathetic as my younger brother. Thank you very much, I heart you too! .**

Itachi: I heart someone! Yay!

Deidara: That's great, you really need a woman Itachi, un.

Sasuke: A little help would be appreciated!

Sasori: Who would wanna help you? Whatever. the next question is from TheWindAlchemist, again:

I'm BaCk!1!1!! and srry about all the yeah's! I just LOVE annoying you guys! -smiles- Anyway, To All Akatsukis:

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE!? (to you, i mean.)

**Akatsuki: GO ASK NEJI!**

Keashi: Alright then… the last questions. They are from Trisha, HI CUZ!:

Deidara: Do you really LOVE Keashi? If so, then why?

Sasori: Are you related to Gaara? You know, you actually do look like him. Except you don't have that lovemark on your forehead like Gaara's.

Itachi: Does Sasuke cut his wrists when he is depressed?

Keashi: Do you hate anyone from the Akatsuki?

**Deidara: Do I love Keashi-chan, un? Of course, un! I love my Keashi-chan, un! I love her because she understands what I've been through, un.**

**Sasori: No, I'm not related to Gaara. I'm from the same village as him though. I assume that you don't watch Naruto that much.**

**Itachi: Hm… Yes, yes he does. When we were younger, he would sit in the corner of his room and cut his wrists with a kunai.**

**Keashi: Once again… HI CUZ! I do hate someone from Akatsuki. Tobi. Why you may ask? Because, Tobi is fucking retard. He always talks in 3****rd**** person.**

Keashi: Trisha and Lana are the only people that can ask questions every chapter! Bye, until next time!

* * *

AK: That was funny! Please remember to review! Get you questions in quickly because there are only gonna be 5 more chapters! Hm, I'm probably not gonna update till next month. I'm working on my story, "His Angel's Feather" right now and I have school work too. So, goodbye until the next update! 


	6. Author's Note: READ IT!

Hello, readers of this author's note. Please continue to read on.

It's Keashi, again with another author's note. Yeah, another one, sue me. This story and all my others are from here on out are **discontinued**. Sorry, all my readers!

I'll be gone off of fanfiction from now on. Wow, I used the letter F six times in one sentence, that's a first.

However, my account will still be here. So you can read and review all you want.

Sigh…. the real reason I'm off is all those flames. T.T I don't anyone has been driven off fanfiction due to rude comments. So, I'll be the first. FLAMES HURT, OKAY!! T.T Also, I'm very sensitive…

Since I was never able to post any of the fanfics on my so called "fanfics to come" list, I'll give you a taste of my story, "His Angel's Feather."

* * *

(Basically, Sasori was killed right before his lover's eyes, what I typed below takes place 2 months later after the red head's death.)

Deidara returned in search for his partner's remains, but nothing was seen or found. He was about to leave the place he dreaded so much, that is until he spotted something red, flowing ever so gracefully within the blue enriched sky. He let the item descend into his palm.

"A feather? A red feather, un?" The blonde stared in awe of seeing a feather of this color.

He thought it over a bit, wondering what kind of a bird in this region has red feathers. There was no bird, or any kind of an animal in this area that has this color of fur or skin.

"It can't be from….."

Deidara went wide-eyed at the simple though of it. He squeezed the feather, still thinking if he was right.

"Oh, this must be from you." He stared at the big blue sky that surrounds his every corner.

"Danna…. Sasori-Danna….. My Sasori-Danna, I miss you, un." A few tears trickled down the blonde's pale face as he held the delicate feather.

He left soon after, with his Danna's feather in hand.

* * *

That was the end of "His Angel's Feather".

I'm no little baby, ok? Like I said before, I'm very sensitive. I really didn't come on for flames 24/7, cause that's was it seems like.

God, Lana, your gonna tell me that all those flames were just constructive/ corrective criticism. I don't wanna here that shit from you, ok? Good. Also, I envy you….. Are you coming with me tomorrow or not?!

I might review some stories with this account still.

Yeah, this is all I'm gonna say.

Please take care, thanks for reading this!!!

Farewell all of my readers and flamers! I hope that your life goes by smoothly.

With Love,

Akatsuki Keashi


End file.
